


Beasts Awakened!

by Cat_the_axe



Series: Project Hebi [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Incest, M/M, PTSD, Sex Toys, did, tags will be added later from other opinions, tongue fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_the_axe/pseuds/Cat_the_axe
Summary: He was locked in a room with one psychotic beast with an enormous sex drive. Will Rextar be able to survive this ordeal? Or will his other side come out before he can stop this torment?
Relationships: Kenan/Rextar Von-Sway, Todeo Von-Sway/Rextar Von-sway, Vincen/Damien, Vincen/Rextar Von-Sway
Series: Project Hebi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599643





	Beasts Awakened!

Summary:

He was locked in a room with one psychotic beast with an enormous sex drive. Will Rextar be able to survive this ordeal? Or will his other side come out before he can stop this torment?

  
  


The slight  _ ‘zzzing’  _ sounds could be heard inside the room. With the soft muffled moans singing along with the vibration. 

Chained to the bed in a pair of silver cold handcuffs was a ruffled teenage boy. Hair a mix of dark blue and green, whilst his eyes were covered by his frizzy fringe. The muffled sounds coming from the boy was blocked by a bright red ball that was tied to his mouth, blocking any loud noises that may erupt from the boy. 

“ _ Hmp!”  _ The boy whined in pleasure, as the toy inside him angled into a soft spot inside his ass, hitting against the hot wet walls. Noises of chains hitting each other, as the boy attempted to close his chained up feet. The chains enclosing around his feet were strapped to a couple of fluffy black handcuffs that were connected to a long silver chain. 

The boy laid on top of a white bed. Bed sheets were thrown onto the floor as his naked body kept getting hit by the cold air rushing towards him. Near the sheets was a bottle of half empty lube. 

Writhing in pleasure as another spike of delicious heat attacked inside him, thrusting his naked hips into the air, he still was unable to succeed in cumming. Upon his cock, was a glass suction cup, wrapped snugly around his dick, it was securely strapped onto him so that it wouldn’t fall off during all his moving around. 

The suction cup was operated by a machine, like that of a masturbation toy, the machine programmed the suction cup to suck the originally flaccid cock, bringing it to its full peak of hardness. As it sucked up and down, the constant hip thrust agonised the bounded boy. His stifled moans ricocheting off of the walls for only his ears to hear. 

With the front managing the milking of his cock whilst the back produced extreme pleasures, the boy was in constant torment of hedonism. His silent cries were sealed off by the one-way sound proofing room, as he was stuck on the bed, hands chafing against the handcuffs from the constant writhing around.

Suddenly the door to his prison opened up, and with a slight cheer.

“Darling I’m back, did you miss me?” Came the voice of another teenager. Walking in, he closed the door to the handcuffed boys prison.

“Oh dear, I see you haven’t produced enough milk yet, what are we gonna do with you? It’s soon gonna be feeding season, if we don’t get the milk ready then how are you gonna feed me? You do know I need my calcium intake to become this strong.” To further prove his point along, the teenage boy stood to the side of the bed and flexed his right arm right in front of the moaning delirious boy. As he flexed, the protruding veins popped out, along with a heap of hidden muscle building up a mountain of mass flesh. 

Unfortunately the handcuffed boy didn’t notice the intentional meaning of the teenage boy’s words, as he once again jolted in pleasure as a huge wave of vibrations hit a delicate spot inside. Hips jolting upwards in a constant rhythm of wanting to release, moans and excess drool left the slight gap of his mouth, that wasn’t being blocked by the gag. 

Huffing he came, white seed spraying the inside of the suction cup, as it sucked it’s way up into the small tunnel and into a jug full of semi-dried seed that lay beside the bed. The machine that operated the suction cup, also had a function of managing fluids, as the suction cup was connected to both the machine and jug. 

Capturing the moment of the boy’s release, the teenager was highly satisfied by the scene, even reaching towards his clothed crotch and rubbed the material of his pants which was centered to where his crotch was, as he began to rub, the sleeping beast hidden inside his clothes began to awaken from slumber. 

Uncontrollable puffing was heard from the bed, as the sudden release of so much built in cum had paralzyed the boy for a couple of seconds. 

“Fuck, I didn’t know you were holding it in just to show me this, fuck your so beautiful. Now I really just wanna fuck you until you bleed and cry for me to stop!” Licking his lips, he stopped rubbing his crotch area and instead went to sit down on the bed, raising his right hand towards the handcuffed boys head, he tapped the side of the boys temple softly. “Wake up for me Damien, I want you to feel my hard cock bashing your insides, as you scream and cry for help, god what a turn on just thinking about it.” 

Getting up from the bed he went to the end of it, where the boy’s legs laid closed together as the toys assaulted him from the inside. Reaching for the chained up legs and separating them as much as the silver chain could go, he saw the thin wired remote hanging out of the boys ass. “Damn Rextar, you have at least five eggs inside of you and you only just came now, is this an early birthday present?” The teenager said, as he pulled the heap of wires. 

“ _ Hmmmp!!”  _ The boy withered around as he felt the toys all together try to leave his body in a rush, scraping his walls with the heavy vibrations, the boy lifted his hips once again into the air. The teenage boy watched all this happen. Once the final egg had left Rextar’s body, he collapsed down onto the bed. Whilst all that happened, the teenager was currently staring at the gaping hole that was opening and closely, as if it were looking for something to fill it up. 

Leaning down, he softly left a kiss on the bright pink hole, as he felt the pressure of movement against his lips, he smirked. Slowly opening his mouth against the hole, he took a quick lick, leaving a good amount of saliva on the hole. He could taste the semi-dry and wet lube from before. He gave a few testing swipes, then finally, he plunged his soft wet tongue into the bright pink hole. The tip of his tongue licked the inside ring of the hole as it felt the walls of meat squeezing together from a foreign object coming inside. He went as far as his tongue could reach, spreading the two cheeks aside so that his face could snugly fit in between Rextar’s cheeks and finally he began to tongue fuck the hole.

In-out, in-out. At this constant action in plunging his tongue as far as he could, the inner walls of Rextar’s ass clenched up. Along with his hips lifting up a bit from the bed, as he was constantly racked with extreme shocks of pleasure shooting towards his brain. 

The suction cup continued on its pace of milking Rextar’s cock, as it bopped up and down, sucking, and making the foreskin recede back towards Rextar’s balls. The jiggling of the handcuffs was all the teenage boy could hear, as he kept licking and stretching inside Rextar’s walls. Inserting a finger along with his tongue, he began to thrust inside to further stretched the slightly tight ass. 

_ “Hmmp!!”  _ Moans upon moans came out, as a certain pleasurable place was hit, sending shockwaves after shockwaves of extreme pleasures throughout Rextar’s body, leaving him numb and senseless to his surroundings.

Taking his face away from Rextar’s ass, he looked towards Rextar, noticing something black running down the side of his face. He pulled out his finger and stood up, slowly walking towards Rextar. He softly patted Rextar’s left cheek in which the black liquid was running down from.

“Why are you crying baby? Or is my precious Damien waking up for me? If that’s so then my plan is really working!” With a smirk upon his lips, he grabbed the key that lay on the bedside table, unlocking one handcuff that was chained around a pole of the headboard of the bed, he then changed the position of Rextar’s arm, chaining it he did the same for the other. Turning Rextar so that his back faced towards the ceiling and that he was now on his knees, he could finally see the bright huge tattoo of a drum kit. With a red-bellied snake wrapping and slithering around the drum kit, he leaned down and kissed the other tattoo that lay just above Rextar’s ass.

In cursive writing, the written tattoo with a small arrow pointing towards Rextar’s ass stated, “ _ Todeo’s possession” _ . Clicking his tongue, he kissed the center of the writing, then slowly with his wet tongue, dragged it upwards in a slightly shaken line, following along the protruding spine as his guide. Reaching the neck, he nibbles along the shoulders and finally in between the junction of his neck and shoulders, he bit down hard. As if claiming Rextar in the most goriest of ways. He first felt the blood coming and then he could taste the blood, as the flesh of skin broken under his teeth from where he bit into. 

Proud of his product, and the way that Rextar’s slight hips swayed from side to side, as the suction cup kept sucking his dick. He slapped the right cheek of Rextar’s ass and got up, grabbing a long thick toy along the way. The product was a dildo-shaped tail, on the end was fluffy blonde hair that had looked like a tail, it was as if he was an animal missing a tail. The teenager plunged the thick dildo into the small tight hole, without lubing it up. A struggle it was, but the ass slowly opened up, slipping the toy roughly in. With the previous preparation and the already lubed up ass, it only left a slight sting as Rextar’s ass was stretched further out to accommodate the dildos girth.

At the sudden actions of the teenage boy, Rextar shouted a high pitch groan, as he felt the long toy go further in, by-passing the wet walls and touching the inner depths of dry flesh of meat. Once the teenage boy saw that the entire dildo was being sucked up, only leaving the top of we’re the fluffy tail came out, he stopped pushing it and then began to turn on the vibration. Slapping the left cheek of Rextar’s ass a low moan and a deep thrust forwards was the only reply the teenager got. 

Taking his own dick out, he grabbed the computer chair from across the room and sat directly in line of sight of the toy vibrating in the ass. He took off his remaining pieces of clothes and threw it on the heap of bed sheets that were crowded on the floor. His semi-hard dick with the foreskin easily being pulled back towards his balls, a pinkish brown semi-hard dick appeared. Slowly with his fingers, he circled the tip of his dick with only his thumb and index finger, enclosing it in with his hot fingers, a sharp groan was let out. Slowly he began to encircle his entire hand onto his dick, pumping it up and down, following along with how the suction cup sucked Rextar’s dick off. Up and down, the slow pace turned rushed as he went faster onto his own dick. 

Watching as the sex toy that he had turned on to its highest level, thrusted inside Rextar’s ass, along with the built in time, hip thrusts that Rextar did. With his knees closing and opening as he didn’t know what to do, he shook his ass as a final attempt to try to get the thing to fall out of him. His legs flail around, with the constant sounds of jiggling of handcuffs had rebounded off of the walls. 

Pumping even harder along his dick, the teenager’s own thrusts met the palm of his hand, as he used his own hand to replicate a tight heat. This kept going on until the first to come was Rextar once again. 

Squirting his load into the suction cup again, and following the previous pattern of it being sucked into a jug full of other fluids. Rextar collapsed as much as he could onto the bed, with his ass still shaking and being pumped into by the toy, and the low sniffles and moans erupted out of the small gap of the gag. Following afterwards was the teenage boy, as his hand was covered in white fluids, he didn’t wipe it off, as he quickly left his seat and walked towards Rextar. 

“You’re finally awake, I’ve been waiting for you for so long, look even my dick shrivelled up. How are you gonna make amends ha?” With his clean hand he ripped off the gag out of Rextar’s mouth and grabbed his face, inserting his cum-filled fingers into Rextar’s mouth. He said, “Suck!”

Not long after, a soft small pink tongue wrapped around the thick fingers, sucking at an awkward angle, the cum fell and was licked all over, some even smearing all over his face. “You better swallow you little shit, I did everything to fucking awaken, just so I can be with you. Remember, your mine! M.I.N.E, mine!” He growled as he spelt out the word near the end, licking the shell of Rextar’s ear, the boy shivered and let out a cry of fear. 

Taking out his slightly cleaned full of saliva-filled fingers, a stuttering terror-filled voice seeped out of the boy. “V-V-Vincen, please don’t, I-I-I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me, I’m sorry, I’ll do whatever you say, just please don’t hurt me!” Crying, black tears fell out of his mismatched eyes, as he stuttered out what he knew Vincen liked hearing. Smirking he aggressively grabbed the boys chin, giving him a hard kiss, sucking the boys tongue until all he could hear were painful moans. 

“Baby, you know I won’t hurt you, Kenan even says hi, oh and poor little Todeo, his locked up in the back, can't save my poor crybaby Damien from his soon to be sex-filled torture ha?! This is gonna be very interesting, unfortunately I don’t have all day, those fuckers will be back and realise I’m not Todeo, so let’s just get to fucking so I can have my fill why don’t we?!” Rambling at the end, he proceeded to slap a couple of times on Rextar’s ass, with Damien shouting and crying even more.

Constant  _ “no’s”  _ came out along with  _ “please don’t” _ was shouted out, as Todeo, or more like Vincen took off the suction cup, letting the flaccid cock droop down, he then proceeded to take out the toy, but without further alerting, he thrusted the toy back into Damien’s ass hard, causing a high-pitched scream of pain to leave Damien’s mouth. He kept pumping it in as with his other hand, began to pump up his flaccid cock, trying to get it back to being hard again. It would take a while since his last release wasn’t too long ago, but he began pushing the boundaries of his sensitive cock, as he pulled harder on it, fastening his pace alongside the toy he kept pounding inside. Kissing Damien’s two bright red butt-cheeks he would do intervals of pumping his cock and slapping Damien’s ass, along with the thrusting of the toy. 

Finally after a long time, Vincen was ready, he rapidly pulled out the toy, forgetting to turn the vibrations off as it laid on the bed, the constant humming feeling being felt by both of them. Positioning himself, with one knee kneeling and the other bent, along with his cock positioned at the bright clenching hole. He thrusted in.

Moaning along with the low groan coming out of Damien, as he didn’t wait for the stretched hole to get used to his cock, he just went for it. Thrusting in hard, thrusting out even harder. Tip reaching the ring then being pushed back into the darkest depths, with the constant flesh of meat squeezing his own type of meat. He kept at this pace, until he stopped. He saw Damien thrust his hips forward then back onto Vincen’s cock, with the constant mummuring’s of  _ “please don’t” _ , “ _ no” _ ,  _ “please stop”.  _ His random delirious mumbles caused Vincen to thrust harder into Damien’s ass and just waiting, watching as Damien fucked himself with Vincen’s cock. In and out, even thrusting hard inside and waiting just a couple of seconds to then pull out until the tip was the only thing being tightened around by the ring of flesh of his hole. Excited by the seen, Vincen grabbed Damien’s hips and thrusted harder into him, receiving a loud shout and moan.

“Fuck... _ ha... _ so hot... _ ha _ … fuck yourself onto me baby, harder!” Slapping hard against his ass, he gripped Damien’s hips and pumped even faster, wails became high-pitched as Damien was close to cumming. Vincen could also feel his own about to come. Picking up his pace they thrusted even harder against each other, and before the both of them could cum. 

Vincen bit hard into the same spot that was the junction of Damien’s neck and shoulder, the location was the same as last time, sending Damien into a white field of ecstasy, as his prostate was hit.

White cum spurted out of his cock landing on top of the already dirty sheets, as his ass tightened around the moving hard cock inside him, as it was the final trigger of Vincen cumming afterwards. Damien collapsed, his ass still in the air with Vincens cock spurting hot cum inside him. As he breathed heavily, his fluffy head shaking side to side, as his ass clenched and pumped slowly forwards and backwards with the now deflating cock inside him. Moaning Vincen slowly took out the flaccid cock and fell to the side, kissing Damien’s shoulder as he grabbed him, positioning him in an awkward side position, wrapping his hands around his waist he slowly rutted against him. His heavy breathing slowed down and out came.

“Hey Day, did you miss me? Vincen wouldn’t let me come out, so I could only force myself out...Day, I love you” kissing his shoulders, he squeezed his hands, pulling Damien close to him.

“Sorry Kenan, but Damien went back to sleep” a hoarse voice replied. As he snuggled into the chest behind him.

“That’s okay, I still have you Rexie, you and Day are both mine.” With a possessive growl, Kenan kissed Rextar’s ear and closed his eyes, his breathing cooled down and finally Todeo awoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Meaning of Todeo's multiple personality character names.
> 
> Vincen or Vincent in French means Conqueror or to conquer  
> Vincen is Todeo's Sadistic side, I was originally trying to find a name that had the meaning of Sadism or sadistic, but the results came out poor so I just went with Vincent cause it had a similar meaning to what i was looking for, I got rid of the 't' at the end of Vincen's name because...well I forgot why...but it looks cool so i'm keeping it like this.
> 
> Kenan's name means "To acquire, to possess" , his Todeo's possessive side, this meaning comes from the Hebrew one, Kenan doesn't really appear a lot, he normally appears when Damien comes out but yeah Kenan is adorable.
> 
> Damien, Rextar's personality in French means "to tame", Damien is kind of the emotional personality in which Rextar couldn't deal with his past, so instead Damien is the one who takes over when Rextar is in a need of crisis.
> 
> Now Disclaimer, I haven't done enough research on DID or PTSD so this is all fiction, so most of what the DID personalities do or when they "come out" is just pure fiction as I don't actually have a great understanding of how DID people react when their personalities come out, nor how they "awake" so take whatever I said or will say in the near future as a grain of salt!.


End file.
